Beauty's Reflection
by Hossyboy
Summary: The fights between The King Under The Mountain and The Hobbit From The Shire, are much like when the unstoppable force and the unmovable object meet. Neither will give... That's where the mirror comes in. Oneshot.


Thorin was at peace.

Everything was right with the world.

The dragon was slain, the mountain was once again filled with the song of his people, and he was king under the mountain.

The fact that Bilbo Baggins lay at his side beneath the thick furs of his bed was something he hadn't expected at the beginning of his journey but he know knew his world would never be right again without his hobbit.

At the moment Bilbo was curled against Thorin's side, the hobbits nimble fingers tracing the lines of his many scars. He watched with a small but warm smile as Bilbo's pale digits danced across his tanned chest. Bilbo could find amusement in such trivial things, his patience seemed to stretch for eons compared to his own.

Such persistence and tolerance had been Thorin's saving grace during the Battle of Five Army's, those days had tested them all, but Bilbo especially. The memories of his anger at Bilbo's attempts to separate him from his gold now disgusted him. He'd harmed his lover during those trials and he would be forever grateful for Bilbo's loyalty and patience, the only things that kept his hobbit from deserting him.

After the battle and his near death experience Bilbo had nursed him back to health with his healing ability's. Those were the days of rejoicing and Thorin could still recall that first timid brush of those soft lips, as well as the many passionate kisses afterward.

Now he recalled these things and smiled wider with the remembrance. His eyes thirsted for the hobbit and he quietly indulged himself in the sight of an unaware Bilbo.

A halo of honey gold hair hid away his two favorite gems from sight but he still found pleasure in the bottom half of his hobbits face, two full pouty lips and the softness of rosy cheeks. One tucked against his pectoral muscle while the other was full and bare beneath his gaze.

Next was Bilbo's slender neck, nothing like a dwarfs, female or male. With his eyes Thorin traced it until it's connection to the shoulder. Thorin couldn't help the Cheshire grin at the sight of his love bites on Bilbo's skin, each one like a purple lily pad floating on a lake made of cream. The urge to make another almost over powered him but he beat it away, no need to disturb his loves tracing or ruin his own.

Onwards he pushed, his cyan eyes wandering over the planes and curves of Bilbo. Everything about this man he found was something new to love, Bilbo just looked at the world so differently than he did. Bilbo was so optimistic and so trusting, his faith in Thorin was endearing and he felt a warmth when he was around the hobbit. Much like sunlight, because that's what Bilbo was, an embodiment of the sun.

"Your so beautiful." Thorin heard himself whisper. His voice holding a softness he used with no other, a softness he would never use for any other. Bilbo was his one and his only.

Bilbo's hand froze, a single digit pressed to Thorin's abdominal muscles. Thorin also froze, had he offended his lover? How? He had only-

Bilbo's tinkling laughter filled the air and Thorin relaxed once more, he loved his hobbits laughter, it was like the sound of gentle rain.

Finally when Bilbo's laughter diminished to a chuckle he whispered, "No I'm not." His small bitter smile just barely visible around his halo of amber curls.

Thorin sat up abruptly, throwing Bilbo into his lap.

"What?" Thorin questioned, his eyebrows caught between confusion and irritation. Bilbo on the other hand was one hundred percent confusion, slowly his eyes lifted to meet Thorin's. "You don't think your beautiful?" Thorin demanded, his face scrunching into a scowl.

"Thorin." Bilbo sighed in exhaustion and pushed himself up off of his lovers lap, hoping naively, that the dwarf king would drop it.

"No, answer me!" Thorin growled, his stormy blue eyes smoldering with a cool fire.

"Thorin can we just drop it?" Bilbo hated confrontations. "I don't understand what's got you so upset."

A sharp snarl answered the hobbit and the bed groaned as Thorin's weight disappeared. Bilbo watched as the dwarf crossed the room towards the ornate doors of the kings room, the dwarfs taught muscles rippling beneath his skin.

"We'll see." Thorin growled with a finality that made Bilbo's stomach churn, the door slammed closed behind the king shortly after.

For many heartbeats Bilbo stared at the doors, frozen in place. Why was Thorin so angry? Would the king ask him to leave the mountain and ban him from returning? His heart dropped into his stomach and he wanted to vomit.

With a defeated exhale Bilbo lay himself down, his nude body exposed to the chill of the room. Goosebumps rose up across his pale skin, a shiver passing through him like a ripple or a wave.

Beauty. This all spawned from beauty. Using his elbows Bilbo examined himself. He scanned over his waist and thought of the hobbits back at the shire, his waist had shrunk during the journey but it wasn't anything special. Instead it just made his hips and thighs appear chunky. He paused at his own penis and blushed, the heat of Thorin's hand still fresh on his mind. A warm sensation spread from his hips to his spine.

The memory of Thorin filling him to the brim made his skin flush and his breathing uneven, was this really how it was to end? 'I'll love you for all my days', words of passion? Were they really so meaningless to Thorin?

Hot tears pricked his eyes and he screwed them shut, he would not cry. An image of Thorin, happy with a beautiful wife and child, came to mind and a strangled sound escaped Bilbo's lips. Which would be worse? Never seeing Thorin again or standing by quietly as his life unfolded with someone else?

Bilbo buried his face in the warm furs of thei- Thorin's bed, the musky metallic smell of Thorin clung to the furs and Bilbo inhaled deeply. The scent filling him with a sense of safety, his mind fuzzy with it. Much time passed and his breathing slowed but the knowing worry at the back of his mind kept him from the haven of oblivion.

A sharp bang startled Bilbo from his sleepy state and he sat up in a blur of movement, the furs he barely remembered pulling on slid to his hips and he stared at the door expectantly. The next heartbeat the doors slammed open to reveal a scowling Thorin, his face darkened like the sky before a storm.

This Bilbo had expected, the twenty foot tall object behind him was not expected. Thorin marched in with a growl while six dwarves Bilbo had never spoke to before shuffled in as well, carrying the object in question. A few of their eyes wandered towards him before they quickly looked away, dark blushes dusting their cheeks.

Embarrassment burned through him and he yanked one of the furs to cover himself, stupid Thorin.

"Here." Thorin commanded, returning Bilbo's attention to him and the mysterious object. With several grunts of effort the object was placed onto the ground to the right of the bed, it loomed over Bilbo, covered in a brown drapery. "That is all." Thorin hissed and gestured for the dwarfs to leave, they did so quickly and quietly, soon Bilbo was once again alone with the dwarf king.

"I've come bearing gifts." Thorin grumbled, his burning eyes scorching over Bilbo's figure hidden just beneath a single fur. The lust in the kings eyes made Bilbo's skin catch fire, no doubt his cheeks blossoming with color.

"What kind of gifts?" Bilbo queried, desperate to get that scorching gaze off him.

"Just this." Thorin smirked devilishly before yanking away the drapes.

Bilbo noticed himself and the bed before he realized what it was he was staring at, a giant mirror.

"A mirror?" Bilbo questioned, a single eyebrow rising in confusion. "Why do need a mirror?" The hobbit inquired, his pale green eyes falling on a grinning king. Just the sight made Bilbo pale, a grinning Thorin was never good.

Before Bilbo could so much as lift a finger the dwarf had shed his robe and was climbing across the bed towards him. A timid squeal the only noise Bilbo could make as he was yanked by his ankle to the center of the bed, his lover looming over him.

"T-Thorin!" Bilbo threatened, the effect was ruined by his wide frightened eyes. Thorin only chuckled.

A sharp kick of the dwarfs powerful leg sent the furs Bilbo was attempting to cover himself with flying. With a muted thud they fell to the floor, leaving behind only the dark sheet, a canvas for Thorins masterpiece.

"The mirror, my dearest hobbit, is for a lesson." Thorin purred, his gaze locking with a blushing Bilbo's in the reflection. "A lesson in the meaning of the word Beauty."

Bilbo's eyes widened in realization, and he prayed to all the gods he knew of, prayed for them to part the earth and let the ground swallow him whole. Embarrassment such as the dwarf king promised would be far worse than any mortal death.

"Don't-" Bilbo began but was quickly cut off by Thorin's lip's, his mouth under siege by the warm firmness of the dwarfs tongue. Broad hands caressed Bilbos skin and already moans were fighting their way up his throat. What was he about to say? He couldn't recall through the wave of sensation that he was so unprepared for.

"Thorin!" Bilbo gasped as they parted for breath, both panting, their exhales mixing in the slim space between their mouths.

"Look Bilbo." Thorin smirked as he sat back, his hands grasping tight to Bilbos thighs. The dwarf turns, his gaze locking onto something out of Bilbos sight. Following the kings line of inquiry, Bilbo spies himself and Thorin in the mirror.

Bilbo sees his own skin flush with embarrassment at the sight of himself, on his back, legs parted, and his own nether regions fully exposed. The experience was oddly surreal, he'd seen his own body a million times, but to see it on the mirror was an entirely different thing. It was like he was on show to the room and even though the room only consisted on his lover and himself, it was mortifying.

Instinctively Bilbo tired to pull his legs together to hide himself, his effort instantly thwarted by Thorins vice like grip on his legs. His next movement was to use his hands to save any shred of dignity he had left.

This too was thwarted as Thorin released Bilbo's left leg and set his knee atop it instead, the dwarfs left hand now free to pin the hobbits wrists above his head. The kings self satisfied smirk reflected back to Bilbo and instantly his skin caught fire.

"Thorin release me!" Bilbo shouted and turned his face away from the mirror, hiding from himself, from those burning blue eyes.

Wordlessly Thorin shifted, his right hand releasing Bilbos leg and instead the dwarf took a firm hold on the hobbits chin. Slowly Bilbo was forced to look once more into the mirror he was beginning to despise.

He was blushing and stretched out beneath Thorin, his own cock at half mast in response to the kings touch. Horror widened Bilbos eyes as the hobbit watched Thorin position himself before his entrance, the dwarfs cock coated in the sex oil they used to ease the friction.

A mixture between a despairing cry and a moan escaped Bilbo's lips as Thorin surged forward, filling Bilbo in a single stroke. The fire in Bilbo's innards sparked to life, the one on his skin fading in response.

"Do you see Bilbo?" Thorin panted, his voice low and rumbling in the hobbits ear. "Look, look at the way you arch to meet me."

Surprised, Bilbo's mind cleared of his aroused haze so he could indeed see that he was arching his back like a cat in heat to meet Thorin's thrusts. Shame and embarrassment crashed over him, when had he begun to do this?

Bilbo was blinded with white light, the image of them vanishing when the dwarf king brushed the spot that melted Bilbo's insides. He heard himself cry out and his body writhed as Thorin aimed each thrust to never miss that spot.

"You have a beautiful voice Bilbo, I especially love it when you call out to me like that." Thorin rumbled and Bilbo found he could only whimper as Thorin's teeth descended onto the skin at the conjunction of his neck and shoulder, his soft spot. Another moan tore free from his lips and he could see again, see Thorin grinning down at him. "You have such beautiful skin." Thorin mumbled as he drug his tongue across the purpling love bite.

"Thorin!" Bilbo cried in distress, his endless embarrassment only building at the focus he was so unprepared to receive.

"Bilbo." Thorin growled, a tremor of silent laughter passing through the dwarfs scarred chest. "Focus, Master Bilbo." Thorin teased as he tugged on the Hobbits chin, forcing him to return his attention to the mirror. "See there." The king mumbled as he pulled away from Bilbo's shoulder.

"Marking you is so easy." The dwarf chuckled, his eyes lifting from the love bite to meet Bilbo's reflected gaze. "I love that about you."

Another stroke of Thorin inside him while their gazes burned together and Bilbo came, the dwarven king coaxing him through his orgasm. The husky voice in his ear only adding to the affect Thorin was having over him.

The stars returned to their seats in the sky, abandoning Bilbo as he returned from his climax. His eyes focusing on the pleased looking king atop him.

"That face is something I love." Thorin purred and forced Bilbo to once more look at himself. His eyes were half-lidded, his lips parted, and his cheeks a bright rosy hue. "That is true beauty, no stone could compare. The stars envy your eyes and the sun your skin. Your gaze is spring, your heart gold just as your hair. No one, no thing can compare."

"Thorin." Bilbo quietly gasped, breaking away from the dwarfs grip to peer into his lovers eyes. "You don't mean what you say." Bilbo scolded, "nothing envies a simple hobbit like me." Thorin pulled away as if stricken, his eyes wide and stunned, disbelief dancing in the icy depths of his gaze.

"Bilbo Baggin's you are beautiful, so much so that even the elves stopped to marvel at you in Elrond. Your bravery gave twelve dwarfs the courage to take back their kingdom. You Bilbo are the master thief, for you have stolen something I swore to keep under lock and key. You've snuck away with the heart of the king under the mountain! You could have the Arckenstone if you so desired! So never doubt yourself because you doubt me as well, because you are my heart, you are the love of my life, the best thing to ever happen to me."

Bilbo lay deathly still, entirely frozen in place. His warm eyes gazing up into Thorin's, shocked into silence.

"Bilbo!" Thorin shouted in surprise, breaking the hobbit from his revere. "Why do you cry? Have I hurt you?!" The king in his fear pulled out from Bilbo suddenly causing the hobbit to flinch. "Your in pain!" Thorin gasped, his blue eyes the size of some of Bilbo's favorite saucers.

"No!" Bilbo choked out, struggling around the lump in his throat. "I, I just love you so much a-and," his next words disappearing beneath a strangled hiccup. Thorin's face loosened in relief and a silent chuckle shook his chest, wordlessly he bowed to lay gentle kisses on his hobbits dampened cheeks.

"Shhh, my thief. Shhh." Thorin whispered and pulled the other man into his lap, messaging his lovers back as sobs shook the hobbit.

"I love you too, Bilbo. Forever."


End file.
